


Descendants One-shots

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: A series of one-shots from our favorite movie. will invlude some book and wicked world characters. every pair is there, friendship, love and hate, all the kinds





	1. Chapter 1

One-shot: Introducing to the family

Pairing: Audrey/OC (Malice, Maleficent's son)

 

Audrey was extremely nervous. She was about to introduce her boyfriend to her family. It didn't help the fact her boyfriend was the son of her family's enemy. And they didn't know of them being together. Today everything would come out of to the light. 

Where is he, Audrey? her grandmother, the ex queen Leah asked her impatiently. Oh how much she would wish she would be patient.

Oh mother stop overreacting, it's still 12:00. He is not to be here until 12:15. Aurora  
Unfortunately, that was when a servant came in and announced. Your guest has arrived, your Majesties.

Bring him in, Phillip told him, he was nervous too.

That was when he came in. Audrey went to kiss him and they hugged but when they broke apart, there was shock over their faces.

WHAT THE HELL?! Leah screamed. Audrey are you lost of your mind? You're dating Maleficent's son?! 

Her parents were frozen but managed to come out of it. Malice, Aurora smile still shocked though. Nice to meet you properly. Phillip nodded.

Well, I second that, Malice smiled nervously at the royal couple. They have been met before but only as his mother's enemy, not his girlfriend's parents.

Why don't we sit? Audrey smiled gesturing to the table. Her parents smiled though Leah glared at Malice who glared back, surprising the ex Queen.

It looks stunning, your majesties. Malice said kindly.

Oh, call us Phillip and Aurora, we prefer it to our close ones. Phillip said and Aurora nodded. Malice felt happy that they felt like that but sad and curious about why his mother would curse this woman, though it didn't surprise him. Maleficent was known for her hate to anything good and happy.

Are we sure you didn't curse our food? We should put someone to try it, Leah said rudely, causing Audrey to whisper loudly to her grandmother.

Granny, stop it. the ex queen just stared at her plate not eating. Few minutes later, the food was eaten and a bottle of vodka arrived.

I trust you have both drunk vodka, Malice? Phillip asked with a smile. You are already 18, both of you.

But is it vodka? Maybe it's poison. Leah spat, earning a gasp from Aurora and Audrey.

Mother, that's enough! Aurora screamed. I can't tolerate this kind of behavior to our guest. 

He doesn't deserve it. Aurora, you forgot who his mother is? What she has done to you?! As we speak, he could even has already curse Audrey to fall in love with him. Who says they won't continue the tradition to the next generation? He and his little twin purple demon.

I-Aurora was about to rely but she was cut off by Malice.

Who says I won't do it backwards, your majesty? To you? He growled deeply, making a dragon roar. I had enough of it. You can insult me for all I care but never and I mean, NEVER dare to insult my sister. Mal is the most pure soul I know and she is not in a million chances a demon. She has been though a lot from my mother who believe me, I hate her more than even you. Second, Audrey doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that, because you like it or not, I am her boyfriend and her guest tonight. And thirdly, you disrespect your daughter, who you keep whining that her childhood was stolen from you due to my mother's curse. I was invited by her and her husband but that's too much for the old lady to handle, huh? 

Everyone was shocked with their mouths open on a O shape. When they came out of it, they glared at Leah.

I am sorry, your Majesties but I have to go. Malice stood up. I am not wanted here. Audrey I love you, he said kissing her, see you at school. Goodnight, Aurora, Phillip. 

Audrey escorted her boyfriend out, while her parents glared at Leeah.

What? Leah yelled.

You should have been ashamed of yourself, Mother, she said disgusted and left the room, while Phillip glared at her


	2. Ways to be Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Malice destroy the barrier and the villains are freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Malice sibling pairing, not romance, sibling love

Mal was brewing the potion that would melt the barrier down and free the villains from that dreadful place. They didn't want to do this but after what happened with their father, they wanted to get revenge. Malice cut his finger with a needle so his blood could be poured out. They needed royal blood as the last ingredient so they could splash it there. And he was royal, his father was Stefan, meaning Aurora was his half-sister, Audrey was his niece and the old witch Leah was his step-mother. But they were insulted and they promised they will all pay. Audrey, Chad, Crystal White (Snow White's daughter who bullied them) and everyone else. They didn't tell Evie, Jay and Carlos, they had found their other parents but they got accepted, the twins would never be accepted though. Only Maleficent truly accepted them. Their mother. Together, they would rule the world. Every hero, sidekick and AK would be locked up on the Isle (what an irony), some villains too (their mother hated Ursula, Queen of Hearts, Facilier and Hades, they never accepted her as the leader).

Are you ready brother? Mal asked laughing evily.

Yeah. Malice smirked. Then they enchanted together:

Now, the Isle with this potion will be blast and all the villains will be free at last. An explosion occurred and the barrier got down. The villains were out. They would rule now :)

to be continued.....

 

A.N/ Surprise, end of Part 1. sorry if this is short but there is Part 2. :)


	3. Grief (Malice x Every one else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent escaped and turned back to human. On the fight, in order to Maleficent's defeat, Malice sacrificed himself and got killed by his mother's killing curse. This is how the VKs and the AKs cope to their brother's, friend's and lover's loss.
> 
> Mentions of Mal/Ben Evie/Doug Malice/Audrey Jay/Jordan Carlos/Jane Chad/Lonnie

It's been 3 months, three whole months since Malice died. He died to protect the kingdom the moment when it needed help the most. Mal let the tears fell as she remembered her twin brother. She couldn't get over the fact he was gone, she felt like he abandoned her. He was her protector since the moment she learned to walk, and now he was gone. And the culprit was their own mother. Her hunger for power made her to kill her own flesh and blood. But she was dead too. Mal shot her a killing curse the moment she saw her brother falling down dead. She would never be the same again, even if she had Ben and her three year old daughter. She continued to cry for malice. he would never see his children growing nor his niece, Melissa. He wouldn't be there for her or anyone else that needed him. That was her thoughts before she fell asleep. With tears on her eyes. That even ben couldn't wipe off.

For Evie ,the loss of Malice, it costed the most after Mal and Audrey. Malice was her brother. Her knight in shining armor as she liked to call him, just to ease him. Even when their mothers had declared rivalry due to that stupid birthday party, Malice would snuck in her bedroom and keep her company. He would hold her while she cried about her mother calling her fat, ugly and useless and he would say that he would kill Grimhilde if it wouldn't hurt Evie. When he saw him getting hit by the green jet light, she screamed like her chest was torn up. She saw red and went to kill Maleficent, but Mal got her first. Seeing the Mistress down, made Evie so glad, that she acted like what a villain would have done. She didn't care though. Her thoughts were on her newborn son, Derek, Malice's godson, and on her goddaughter and her brother, Mallory and Aidan, they would never met their father and Audrey was all alone now. 

Jay tried to remember a moment on his life that he had cried and he couldn't find any. The life on the Isle had made him hard as stone but he was still a good hearted guy who would stand up for his friends. That's what Malice taught him since they started hanging out at 3. And still when he saw his brother fell drop dead on the ground, it was the first time, he became vulnerable and burst into tears. He knew that Malice would tell him to stay strong but he couldn't. He still cried. Every night the last 3 months. Even if he had married Jordan and they were expecting twins, he still was grieving. That was he right thing to do. But when he was visiting Audrey, that's why he did. Stayed strong, as Malice would have wanted him to do. For Audrey, for Mal and for everyone else.

Carlos was under a depression state just like his siblings, Malice was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. if he had magic like his siblings, Malice might still had been alive. He hit himself on the head at his thought. Malice wouldn't wanted you to be like that. Blaming yourself, it was only Maleficent's fault. Malice fought with all his might to stop her but when she saw that she would be defeated by her children again, she threw an unstoppable curse, the Killing Curse. And took his brother away. He still had nightmares. Malice was the reason he survived on the Isle. He would look to everyone who were bullying him with the evil green Dragon's Eye and would scare them away with his leading abilities. Carlos still felt he owned him.

Ben was at a loss. He couldn't sleep, eat or smile properly anymore. For him, Malice was a brother. He was his best friend. Malice taught some things about life, he didn't know. He was a big brother, his mentor. His advisor too. Malice saved his kingdom and he would own him forever. Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of his wife's twin and his own best friend. Mal was on deep depression and it seemed it could never come out. God, everyone in the kingdom was on a depression now. Audrey couldn't even talk properly. Aurora, Leah and Stefan were crying all the time. Belle was at tears everytime she walked in front of Malice's statue. Fairy Godmother also felt sad all the time.

The worst thing was for Audrey. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Malice. Everytime she opened them, she saw Malice. It was torture. Now, she was remembering the night her husband died. The devil look Maleficent had when the curse hit him. She hated her mother-in-law and felt disgusted at that title. It didn't help that everytime she looked at her children, she remembered her husband. Aidan was the carbon copy of him but he had her brown eyes. Mallory was the copy of Audrey but her purple long single curl and her haunting green emerald eyes. She had to accept it so she could raise her children. So, she could hold them without screaming at her mother to take them away. For Malice's sake, for her children's and for her new siblings in law.

Chad had also lost a best friend. he and Malice got along from the first day he apologized to them while they learned each other. Lonnie liked him in an instant for his humor and sarcasm. It reminded her of her husband and her parents. Both cried for him and wished they had killed Maleficent before Mal. Doug thought the same, so was Jane.

But he would never come back. And that was true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Descendants, just Malice. My profile name on fanfiction, Net is Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree1998. Malice is there. 
> 
> This chapter brought me tears. Hope you liked it


	4. Ways to be Wicked Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming: Major Character Death and torture. You read with your own risk

Malice's POV

The barrier is down. The villains are finally free. A green smoke clears next to me and Mal. It's Mum. She is here. Then, a dark blue smoke, a red one and another yellow one appear to reveal The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil. 

Congratulations, children. Mum smirked. I am so proud of you. Mal smiles at hearing these words and chuckles darkly. 

Where are the others? Asks Cruella. 

They chose good suits them better. Mal spat with disgust. 

They found out their other parents. I added looking at Mum. 

Oh god, Mum yelled angry. How can they betray us like this? Mal and Malice never left me for Stefan. Why the others did, though? E.Q asked.

Because they are pathetic. Always were and always be. Jafar said and Cruella nodded. 

You know, you could have told us from the beginning. Then maybe they wouldn't be blinded by the love and goodness, I glared at the duo.

Mum why didn't you tell us? Mal asked our mother. It wouldn't change anything. 

Exactly I added. Besides, our father didn't even wanted to meet us. While Merlin welcomed Evie from the beginning. I said looking at the Evil Queen. And Sadira and Lars adopted Jay and Carlos from the first few days. I glared at the other two again. 

Now they will all be punished. Mum said. Except our children. They will serve us forever. 

Soon more villains appeared. Ursula and her daughter Uma. Captain Hook and his son, Harry and two daughters, C.J and Harriet. Scar with his daughter, Skylar. Hades with his son, Hadie. Dt. Facilier with his daughter, Freddie. And the Queen of Hearts with her son, Quincy, followed by Gaston and his triplet sons, Gaston Jr., Gaston III and Gil, and Mother Gothel with her daughter, Ginny. Last was The Tremaine family. Anastasia and Drizzella with their children Anthony and Dizzy and the Lady Tremaine herself. 

Villains it's time to attack. All together. Mum yelled triumphantly. 

Maleficent, Mal and Malice led the way to Auradon Prep. Family Day was still taking place. 

Hello, dearies. Maleficent said to everyone. 

What are you doing here? F.G asked shocked. 

You see, old hag. My children are the best of the best. Not like your goody princes and princesses here. 

Mal, Malice please don't do this. Evie begged. Jay and Carlos nodded. 

Why not? We are villains. Unlike you, we are rotten to the core. You prefer rich life and money. Malice said, glaring at them. 

And now I command wand in my hand. Mal screamed. 

Surprisingly it worked and Mal gave it to Mother. 

Villains attack. Mum smirked. But....After me she laughed and stabbed King Beast with a knife right on his heart. 

Then hell broke loose. Mum killed Belle too and went after Fairy Godmother. Mal and Malice put Ben and Bree into sleep and tied them with ropes. E.Q lunged at Snow White and ripped her heart out and crashed it. Doing the same with The Prince Ferdinand. She also stabbed Merlin instantly killing him. Goodbye bastard she smirked evilly. Evie cried for her father but was stunned by Mal and was tied too. Jafar turned Aladdin and Jasmine into bugs and crashed them with his boots. Aziz was also imprisoned. He also turned Sadira into a statue and then broke it killing her. Jay was imprisoned too. Cruella had already slaughtered the Dalmatians and choked Roger. Now she was drowning Anita and Lars with a magic spell. No one knew she had magic. Carlos was unconscious on the ground but tied too. Malice went after the Auroria royals and the Three Good Fairies. He looked at Stefan and said chuckling. 

Hello, daddy. Then he appeared knives on the air and stabbed Aurora, Leah, Phillip and the Fairies ten times, on the chest. He tied Stefan and Audrey but left them awake. Now, you will see the pain and Hell. He laughed evilly. 

The Tremaine family had killed the Charming family. Lucifer had eaten the mice. Only Chad was tied up. 

Ursula had killed Ariel, Eric and Triton finally getting the trident. Gothel slaughtered Eugene and then Rapunzel. Gaston killed Shang and Mulan then Pocahontas and John Smith. Facilier killed Tiana and Naveen with a gun. Merida tried to save The Blue Fairy but both got killed by Mordu who appeared in an instant. 

Soon, everyone was dead except the royal children and the three traitorous VKs. 

Ben, Bree, Audrey, Chad, Crystal, Dorian, Melody, Ruby, Aziz, Ray, Lonnie and Morgan were hostages. Evie, Jay and Carlos too. 

Now, let's get to work. Mum laughed. 

Not yet. Ben said with passion. You forgot a hero and A Queen with magic. And there is Yen Sid.

haha we killed Yen Sid 20 years ago, when you sent it him to teach there. Dr. Facilier said. 

And if your talking about Elsa, you will be disappointed. She is with us. Mal smirked. 

Right, I am. Elsa chuckled darkly. 

No, why Elsa? Bree cried. 

Because I decided power is what I want and with Beast as King it became difficult. She snarled. 

What about Anna and the donkey man, I said laughing. 

I killed them all. She said emotionless. Besides they didn't have children. While I have two, my Henry and Ellie. My Fire and Ice Rulers. And of course my Hans.

The royals gasped. What are you together? 

We are. Hans said smugly. She is visiting at the Isle every four days in secret of course. She is a acquaintance of the villains for 19 years. Henry and Ellie are twins. And they know that for years. We even trade them with each other for years under their noses. 

That was it the villains won. Ben thought. Every hope died when Hades came singing. 

I made it. Everyone is under my command now. 

What happened? Mum asked smirking. 

I freed the Titans. The gods and goddesses are turned mortal and all are trapped in Tartarus. No humans can even touch the barrels. They will die. And with my three titans we will rule the Sky. 

How many ways to be Wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That would be an interesting event. I don't own Descendants.


End file.
